Corazón de Cisne
by Estrella de la Tarde1
Summary: Seserakh ha muerto. ¿Se puede hacer algo por consolar a Lebannen? El Rey solo pide una cosa: Hama Gongun. Necesita alguien con mente de mujer, ojos de dragón y corazón de cisne. Tehanu/Lebannen R


Corazón de Cisne

Los habitantes de las Noventa Islas estaban consternados.

Su vida había sido perfecta… hasta dos semanas antes.

Eran grandes acontecimientos los que habían sucedido, no pequeños, no los tocaban de forma personal, pero de todos modos sentían la incertidumbre cernirse sobre ellos,

La reina había muerto.

Seserakh, la _Reina Leona_, como la llamaban sus súbditos con admiración, había sucumbido a una fiebre hárdica común, contra la cual su cuerpo, criado en el noreste, en las lejanas tierras de Kargad, no tenía defensa alguna.

Terramar en pleno la había amado desde la primera vez que la había visto, y ahora el reino entero estaba de luto.

Pero lo más preocupante era que ella había muerto sin dejar un heredero al trono, sino tan solo una niña de siete años.

La pequeña era la luz de la vida del rey Lebannen, pero no podía heredar el reino. Pese a que los reyes de de la casa de Havnor y Enlad se enorgullecían de llamarse a si mismos tanto hijos de Elfarran como hijos de Morred, la princesa no podía suceder a su padre. En una sociedad estrictamente patriarcal, donde la mujer raramente tenía mas poder que el que la naturaleza le había dado sobre la casa y los hijos, y si lo tenía era solo porque el hombre se lo permitía, no porque el poder le perteneciera, le fuera innato, la sucesión del trono se daba siempre de padre a hijo, es decir, jamás se brindaba ni se recibía por línea materna, porque _una mujer no puede entregar aquello que no le pertenece._

El rey no era tan joven ya, pero si un hombre fuerte y sano, y aún estaba en edad de engendrar hijos.

Pero... _¿cómo lo haría sin una reina?_

Sus consejeros ya habían comenzado a sugerirle, con mucha sutileza, pues el dolor era aún demasiado reciente, que quizás debiera considerar la posibilidad de volver a casarse. _Y pronto._ Pero se habían callado enseguida. Lebannen no había respondido nada, y los hombres tuvieron que hacerse a la idea de que sus palabras, acordaran o no con el sentir y el deseo del rey, caían en oídos sordos.

Mientras se trataban asuntos de Estado, era el mismo de siempre: un líder nato, severo y rígido, pero sensato y justo.

Pero ni bien salía de la sala del trono, se volvía inaccesible. Era casi imposible arrancarle una palabra; se pasaba el tiempo encerrado: en su cuarto y en si mismo. No lloraba, al menos no delante de ojos extraños, y la única compañía que aceptaba de buena gana era la de su hija.

Desesperados, los cortesanos no sabían que hacer, y a la vigésima vez que le preguntaron que podían hacer por él, obtuvieron una respuesta que los desconcertó tanto que casi hubieran preferido no haberla obtenido.

El rey se volteó y los miró fijamente con el rostro inexpresivo y los ojos brillantes. Las únicas dos palabras que pronunció le salieron ahogadas y roncas, ásperas, como si estuviera luchando contra si mismo por no pronunciarlas:

- _Hama_ _gongun._

La noticia había corrido como pólvora.

Eran pocas las personas que conocían el Habla Antigua, pero al poco tiempo todo Terramar conocía el significado de esas dos palabras: _Una mujer de Gont. __**La**__ mujer de Gont._

Los hechiceros de aldea, las brujas, los pastores, los campesinos, los artesanos, los pescadores, los tejedores, las amas de casa, la gente humilde y sencilla de todo Terramar, meneaba la cabeza, desconcertada. ¿Para que podía querer el rey a una mujer de Gont, de esa tierra extraña de gente más extraña aún, que solo sabía dar al mundo piratas, pastores de cabras y magos? ¿Y quién sería ella?

Los grandes, los Maestros de Roke, los gobernantes, los miembros y ex miembros del que alguna vez había sido el Consejo del Dragón, los amigos íntimos del rey, los que comprendían esas palabras y lo que deseaba Lebannen al pronunciarlas, callaban.

_Callaban y miraban al Oeste._

Y ahora, encima, como si el dolor del rey, la pérdida de la reina y el silencio de los poderosos no fuera suficiente, estaban los dragones.

Hacía diez años que no se veía un dragón en ninguna parte de Terramar, y si bien circulaban innumerables versiones que explicaban ese hecho, todas coincidían en algo: habían llegado a un pacto. No se sabían los términos, pero de algún modo, alguien había convencido a los dragones para que se marcharan y los dejaran en paz.

Ahora, sin embargo, cerca de cincuenta personas se habían juntado al borde del acantilado de una de las Noventa Islas, para ver acercarse esas dos manchitas en el horizonte, que no parecían más que un albatros o alguna otra ave marina, pero que, poco a poco, fueron haciéndose más visibles, y la multitud se vio obligada a contener el aliento.

Eran dos dragones, volando en lo que tanto podría ser una danza ritual como un simple juego de persecución. Uno era del color del cobre; el otro, magníficamente dorado. No prestaron atención a los hombres, mujeres y niños que los miraban boquiabiertos, pero cuando estuvieron justo encima de la isla, y luego de un especialmente hermoso entrelazamiento de caminos, se separaron.

El cobrizo se dirigió hacia el Este; _rumbo a Roke._

El del color del oro se dirigió hacia el noreste; _rumbo a Havnor._

_Algo acababa de cambiar._

Lebannen estaba recostado en el parque del palacio, mirando las estrellas. Contemplaba una con ansias particulares, que pocas personas podrían comprender.

Vio al dragón bastante antes que este se posara en la tierra, pero cuando lo hizo, no lo miró. Sabía exactamente quien era y qué era lo que estaba haciendo allí.

Después de todo, él mismo la había llamado.

Pero prefería no verla con su forma de dragón. La sentía demasiado superior a él, casi _irreal_, y eso no podía soportarlo.

- Has tardado mucho en venir.- Le dijo, aún sin mirarla. Parecía un reproche, pero no lo era: la voz de Lebannen era carente de sentimiento.

Y una voz de mujer le respondió, recitando, pues nunca había podido cantar, la canción de la Mujer de Kemay:

- _Más al oeste que el Oeste, más allá de la Tierra, mi gente está danzando en el Otro Viento._

Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Ella no solo tenía razón, sino que lo había puesto en su lugar, le había recordado que, aunque pocos hombres vivos lo igualaran en poder y honor, ella, que ni siquiera era completamente mujer, era su perfecta análoga. Su respuesta había sido la acertada. Y, entonces, se volteó y la miró.

Ella no lo miraba: tenía los ojos fijos en el horizonte, en el cielo, en las estrellas, en la estrella blanca del verano, aquella que llevaba su nombre, _Tehanu,_ la que él había estado mirando hasta poco tiempo antes.

Había recuperado su forma de mujer. El cabello negro le caía sobre los hombros, pesado, brillante y lustroso, como agua de cascada, como agua que precipita. Habían pasado diez años humanos, pero el tiempo no la había tocado: estaba igual a como él la recordaba, quitando piedras del muro de la Tierra Yerma, hasta que llegó Kalessin a buscarla. El lado izquierdo de su rostro, donde la piel era tersa como una rosa de cobre, y donde brillaba un ojo oscuro bajo una ceja arqueada, estaba intacto. La mano izquierda era delgada y hermosa, de largos dedos hábiles. Su mano derecha, en cambio, era apenas una garra, contraída e inútil, quemada hasta la muñeca. La mitad derecha de su rostro era una cicatriz, extensa, rugosa y caliente. La comisura de la boca se le curvaba ligeramente hacia atrás. El ojo era ciego.

_Mitad hermosa, mitad terrible._

Era la única forma humana con que él la había conocido.

Ignoraba si ella tenía libre albedrío en la elección de su cuerpo de mujer, pero sabía que, aunque pudiera, ella no hubiera elegido otro: ese cuerpo era tan _ella_, demostraba tanto su esencia, su verdadero ser, el espíritu detrás de la apariencia, como su cuerpo de dragón.

Esa forma era ardiente, intensa, hermosa.

Toda de fuego.

No en vano Tenar la había llamado _Therru_.

_Llamarada._

_Ardiente llamarada._

Ese cuerpo, al igual que su alma, estaba mancillado por el fuego.

O purificado quizás.

Lebannen no lo sabría nunca.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Tehanu bajó la cabeza y, por primera vez, lo miró directo a los ojos. _El rey sabía que no debía mirar a un dragón a los ojos, pero los de ella eran tan deliciosamente humanos que no pudo evitarlo._

- He acudido al llamado de mi señor el rey.- Dijo la mujer, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Él se acercó a ella y la tomó de las manos; ella le respondió mirándolo con el entrecejo fruncido.

- No tú, Tehanu; no entre nosotros.

No solo porque se conocían desde hacia muchos años; no solo porque solo él y ella, de todos en el mundo, usaban su nombre verdadero; no solo porque siempre habían sido buenos camaradas; no solo porque eso establecería entre los dos una distancia que no se sentía capaz de soportar; no solo porque esa noche no toleraría estúpidos formalismos, sino también porque algo inexplicable lo impulsaba a impedirle que lo tratara con tanta reverencia.

Ella inclinó apenas la cabeza, pero él entendió. Generalmente, era mujer de pocas palabras en el habla humana; utilizaba con mucha más corrección y libertad el Habla Arcana, pero a él le hubiera costado muchísimo seguirla.

La tomó de la mano izquierda, no porque la derecha lo repugnara, sino porque tenía miedo de hacerle daño, y la llevó hasta donde él había estado sentado pocos momentos atrás.

_Sentía que ya la pena comenzaba a aliviársele. _

No sabía si era porque el verla le había traído recuerdos de un pasado que casi no recordaba, antes de ser coronado, mucho antes de conocer a Seserakh, y entonces, como ella no formaba parte de esa etapa de su vida, no podía añorarla.

O si era simplemente porque el ver a Tehanu siempre le había resultado reconfortante.

- ¿Recuerdas,- comenzó él, aún perdido en aquellos pasajes de su vida- recuerdas, Therru- repitió, y ella le clavó una mirada fija y brillante al escucharlo llamarla por su nombre común, el que hacía veinticinco años que no oía- el día en que nos conocimos?

- Apenas.- Respondió ella en un murmullo.

Él se sintió estúpido. Se llevaban apenas diez años de diferencia en edad humana, pues comparar sus años de hombre con los de ella de dragón sería imposible, pero se estaba comportando con ella como si fuera un anciano. ¡Por supuesto que no iba a recordarlo! ¡Si no era más que una niña! _Una niña pequeña y aterrorizada por el fuego._

- Pero recuerdo con claridad- continuó ella, sobresaltándolo, pues no esperaba que ella tuviera algo más que agregar sobre ese tema- que yo me sentía muy mal porque Diestro me había tocado- ella, que continuaba con la mirada fija en el cielo, parecía no haberse percatado de que en un movimiento casi automático se había llevado una mano al antebrazo, pero él lo notó enseguida- y que tú me tocaste- a Lebannen no se le escapó que ella había vuelto a tratarlo de tu y eso lo hizo sonreír- y la marca desapreció.- Sonrió- _Las manos del rey son manos que curan_, dice la leyenda (1)

Él se quedó sin aliento. ¿Era eso cierto? ¿Cómo podía ser? Él no era un curandero, ni un mago, ni un…

Un sonido extraño lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tehanu estaba… _¿riendo?_

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás la había visto reír. Nadie lo imaginaría, pero pese a la garganta dañada y la respiración áspera, su risa era celestial, y le hizo pensar a Lebannen en cientos de pequeños cascabeles retintineando todos al mismo tiempo. (2)

Cuando ella dejó de reír, al poco tiempo, pues pese a todo, al recuperar su forma humana estaba atada nuevamente a todas las restricciones de ese cuerpo mutilado por el fuego, y no antes, porque le hubiera parecido un crimen interrumpir aquella tamaña expresión de alegría, tan inusual en ella, él preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber de que te ríes?

Ella se volteó a verlo una vez más. Estaba radiante y… ¡Oh, por todos los dioses! _¿Ruborizada?_ ¡Seguramente el momento de que fuera pronunciada la Palabra Final para que todas las islas volvieran a hundirse en el mar estaba cerca!

- Cuando le estaba contando a mi padre esta misma historia,- era curioso. Ella reservaba la palabra _padre_ para Ged, el adoptivo, mientras que siempre había llamado por su nombre verdadero a Kalessin, su padre biológico.- le dije que alguna vez me gustaría ir a donde vivía el rey. Era pequeña, no sabía que pocos años después debería cumplirlo.- Él sonrió. Diez años atrás la había llamado a su lado para pedirle un consejo; ahora, lo había hecho por placer y… _¿necesidad?-_ Pero, le prometí, y esto también fue porque era pequeña, que iba a venir volando.- Lebannen se quedó boquiabierto- ¡No sabía que iba a _poder_ cumplirlo!

El silencio que había entre los dos era espeso, pero no incómodo.

- ¿Puedo verla?- Preguntó finalmente Tehanu con su voz normal que, después de todo, no era más que un susurro. Los dos sabían perfectamente a quién se estaba refiriendo.

Lebannen asintió con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no?

La llevó al cuarto de la niña. Luz dormía. Lebannen lo lamentó: Tehanu no podría escuchar su voz hermosísima, ni deleitarse con ese carácter exquisito, ni ver los hermosos ojos de ella.

Quizás fuera lo mejor.

_Luz tenía los ojos de Seserakh. _

Una vez más, lo hizo sonreír el hecho de que la niña fuese tan parecida a Tenar, la que había sabido tan bien ser la madre adoptiva de los dos. O quizás no adoptiva para ella. Porque Tehanu era la hija de muchos y de nadie. Kalessin, el Mayor, la llamaba hija, pero también lo habían hecho el Archimago Ged y la Dama Blanca, y su cuerpo humano, el cuerpo que había sabido ser de Therru, había nacido de una mujer humana, mortal. Tehanu, realmente, _solo era hija del aire y del fuego. _

La niña se removió inquieta, en sueños, un instante, y Lebannen estuvo a punto de acercarse a ella para tranquilizarla, como lo había hecho tantos cientos de veces antes, pero la mujer se lo impidió con un gesto. Se arrodilló al lado de la niña y, con la mano izquierda, le acomodó un mechón de cabello azabache detrás de la oreja, mientras con la otra, la garra, le acariciaba con suavidad el mentón, hablándole muy bajo en la Lengua de la Creación, tan monótonamente que Lebannen no pudo entender ni una sola palabra. Luz distendió el cuerpo, suspiró y continuó durmiendo.

Y entonces, Tehanu se puso de pie, se inclinó apenas y besó a la niña en la frente, al tiempo que decía:

- _Aro Mirelen (3). Thesse Tehanu. _

La niña sonrió, se dio vuelta y continuó durmiendo como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Y, sin entender porque, Lebannen se dio cuenta de que Luz y Tehanu eran completamente iguales, muy parecidas, y al verla a ella en esa actitud tan maternal, no pudo evitar que se le viniera a la mente algo que Seserakh le había dicho cuando aún ni siquiera dominaba el hárdico: _Vuestros hijos, dejad que sean dragones e hijos de dragones. _

Tehanu lo miraba fijamente. Quería salir. Tenar le había dicho una vez que no podía estar mucho tiempo dentro, que necesitaba ver el cielo, y Lebannen había comprobado que era cierto.

- Vamos. Regresemos al jardín.

- Tehanu- comenzó él. Estaba turbado. Había algo que lo incomodaba. Ella se dio vuelta y ese movimiento brusco hizo que su hermosa cabellera cayera sobre el lado derecho de su cara, cubriéndolo, y así, su rostro parecía perfecto, sin mácula. ¡Que hermosa era!- Me has dicho el nombre verdadero de mi hija.

Ella soltó un ruidito que tanto podría haber sido de fastidio como de risa.

- Uno- comenzó ella, mientras acompañaba su enumeración con un dedo de la mano izquierda, la entera- no te lo he dicho a ti, sino a ella. Si tú estabas allí, eras tan solo un mero testigo.

- ¡Pero estaba dormida!- Protestó Lebannen.

- ¿Y qué con eso?

- ¡No puedes haberle dado su nombre verdadero si estaba dormida!

Ella sonrió y dio un paso hacia él. Pareció que iba a acariciarle el rostro, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo y volteó a ver las estrellas.

- Existen muchos más niveles de la mente más allá de la parte conciente, Lebannen- Él sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la médula espinal: _ella nunca lo había llamado por su nombre verdadero._- Además, su cuerpo pudo oírlo, pudo palparlo, pudo _sentirlo_, y ese nombre le pertenece tanto a ese cuerpo como a esa mente dormida. Nadie le da a nadie su nombre verdadero, Lebannen. No se puede brindar, otorgar como si fuera algo tan banal como un presente, el nombre verdadero de una persona. Es algo propio, personal, inherente a la esencia más profunda de esa persona. Ni yo, ni nadie, podría haberle dado a Luz su nombre verdadero.

- Y entonces… ¿qué es lo qué hacen los magos?

Tehanu estaba apasionada con su explicación, y había perdido la reticencia de unos instantes atrás. Se acercó a él, le pasó un brazo por detrás del cuello y lo tomó de la nuca. Él contuvo el aliento.

- Todo está aquí: en el fondo de la mente inconsciente. Los magos simplemente recuerdan ese nombre: despiertan su verdadera esencia. Durante la infancia, cuerpo y mente están tan embebidos en el descubrimiento de este nuevo mundo en el que han caído por voluntad azarosa, que jamás podrán descubrirse a si mismos. No están capacitados aún para hacer un viaje a lo más profundo de su alma. Se supone que, cuando uno recibe su nombre verdadero, está capacitado para conocerse a si mismo, para ser uno con todas las partes de su conciencia, con su alma y su cuerpo. Pero la mayoría de las personas no lo saben jamás. Eso es lo que Aihal intentaba hacer.- Él se desorientó un poco al escucharla nombrar a Ogión, el maestro de Ged, por su nombre verdadero. Ella lo había conocido; él no. _Le temerán_, le había contado Tenar que había dicho el poderoso mago sobre Tehanu, poco antes de morir. _Le temerán_. Y _Enséñale todo, ¡no lo de Roke!_ ¿A eso se estaría refiriendo el anciano?- Vivía en silencio, intentando conocerse a si mismo; no sé si lo logró. Me hubiera gustado conocerlo años después.- Lebannen la miró: sus ojos estaban brillantes de nostalgia.

- Pero… ¿no es muy pequeña ella, entonces, para tener su nombre verdadero?

- No lo recordara por la mañana, no te preocupes, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Y no lo olvides: el proceso de maduración es algo propio de cada individuo, y va muy de la mano de la vida que haya llevado. Yo recibí mi nombre verdadero a los ocho años. Me lo dio Kalessin.- Si, ahora _decididamente_ era nostalgia- Aunque esa no es la única particularidad que tiene mi nombre: es una palabra karga, no de la Lengua de la Creación, ¿lo sabías?- Él no respondió: era una pregunta casi retórica- Es el nombre de una estrella. La Estrella Blanca del Verano.- Ella tenía los ojos fijos en la estrella mientras hablaba- En Diez Alisos, el pueblo natal de mi padre, se llama Flecha. En hárdico común, recibe el nombre de…

- _Corazón de Cisne, el eje del cielo._- Completó él con la voz ronca.

- La conoces- Dijo ella, mitad pregunta, mitad afirmación.

- Si- Respondió él.

Ella continuó mirando el cielo, sin decir nada más, y él supo que el tema había concluido.

- ¿Por qué se lo diste?- Preguntó Lebannen, retomando el tópico anterior.

Ella suspiró, pero él supo que no era de fastidio o hastío.

- Para ahuyentar las pesadillas.- Se calló. Él la miró interrogante: no comprendía. Ella se sentó sobre la hierba y procedió a explicarle- La viste sacudirse molesta, ¿no?- Él asintió con la cabeza- Bien, eso es signo inequívoco de que estaba teniendo pesadillas. ¿Sabes que es lo que provoca las pesadillas?- Él negó con la cabeza- La pérdida de la identidad. El no saber, por un solo instante, quien eres. El no poder distinguirte de una masa uniforme de personas sin cara y sin nombre. Porque la pérdida de tu nombre es, como ya te dije, el perder la llave para llegar a tu yo más interior. Y, muy en el fondo, todos lo sabemos. Por eso, más que la muerte, más que el dolor, más que la vergüenza, esa es la causa de todas las pesadillas: _el no poder saber quién eres._

- Y entonces tu le recordaste su nombre, y eso le permitió volver a recordar quien era…- Murmuró él; comenzaba a comprender. Ella asintió sonriendo.

- Si; le devolví su nombre, su identidad completa, todo su ser. No te quejes de que ahora sabes su nombre verdadero: ya conoces como calmarla efectivamente durante las noches.

Él no respondió a la suave broma. Estaba pensando muy seriamente en el asunto.

- Pero, entonces, Tenar- Comenzó; estuvo a punto de decir _Seserakh_, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo y lo remplazó por el único nombre que funcionaría de la misma manera- ¿jamás podría conocer su verdadero ser? Ya que no tiene nombre verdadero…

- No lo necesita.- Él estuvo a punto de interrumpir, pero ella continuó explicándole y él prefirió callarse- El mundo es subjetivo: _todo está en la mente del individuo_. Los kargos creen no necesitar nombres verdaderos, por lo tanto no los necesitan, y si algún hechicero hárdico se los impusiera, no le otorgarían ningún poder sobre ellos, pues ellos no creen que lo tenga.

- Pero…- Lebannen estaba confundido; toda esa información estaba comenzando a marearlo.- ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

- Para los hárdicos, su nombre verdadero es su tesoro más preciado. En el nivel más inconsciente, saben que es la clave para llegar a todo lo que se esconde más allá. Solo que, como se supone que es la llave, pocas personas llegan a espiar dentro del cofre sin abrirlo, para así poder saberlo y utilizarla. Pero, de algún modo, ese conocimiento e_stá, existe, nos influye._ El nombre es nuestro, solo nos sirve a nosotros. Es nuestra alma la que abre, y otra persona no puede utilizarla. Sin embargo, nos causa terror que un enemigo pueda saber nuestro nombre verdadero, y ese miedo es lo que le da a él poder sobre nosotros, no el nombre en si. _El creer que estamos en peligro nos pone en peligro_. Es nuestro miedo lo que nos hace vulnerables. Te repito, _todo está en la mente del individuo. Nada existe fuera de ella. _

Se quedaron callados, recostados en la hierba. Tehanu miraba las estrellas. Lebannen miraba a Tehanu.

Y, entonces, se dio cuenta de que había una falla en la historia que la Mujer de Kemay le había contado a Ogión, que Ogión le había contado a Tenar y que Tenar le había contado a sus dos hijos adoptivos, él y Tehanu, cuando aún llevaba el nombre de Therru. Ella no era un híbrido entre un ser racional y una bestia. La sabiduría milenaria podía ser de dragón, pero no la deliciosa sensibilidad. Había algo mágico y sentimental en ella, algo que no venía ni de su naturaleza de mujer, ni de su naturaleza de dragón. Su nombre verdadero era acertado. Ella no tenía mente humana y corazón de dragón, sino… _corazón de cisne._

(1): "Las manos del rey son manos que curan." El retorno del rey- El Señor de los Anillos vol 3- J. R. R. Tolkien

(2): El Principito- Antoine Saint- Exupery

Mi primer historia sobre Terramar. La tenía escrita hace tiempo, y en realidad lo que ven aquí son solo fragmentos sueltos de una historia que pretendía ser más larga. Hasta que me di cuenta de que no tenía sentido. Lo vital había sido dicho, y quedaría efímero y superfluo agregar más cosas. O forzar los acontecimientos hacia una escena romántica tangible. En algún momento escribiré un Tehanu/Lebannen lleno de romance, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos personajes se presta para el _fluff._

Realmente me gustaría saber su opinión, porque esta historia significa mucho para mi.

**Lean, escriban, sueñen, amen, sonrían.**

**Estrella**


End file.
